rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Willow Schnee
Willow SchneeCaitlin Glass's Twitter is the mother of Weiss, Winter, and Whitley Schnee, the wife of Jacques Schnee and daughter of Nicholas Schnee. A portrait of her was first seen in "Remembrance", Willow is set to make her first full appearance in "Cordially Invited". Appearance Portrait Outfit Willow is a tall and fair-skinned woman with slate-blue eyes. She wears her white hair tied up in a bun, low on the right side of the back of her head, while her bangs are shaped around the left side of her face and small curled lock of hair reaching almost to her shoulders. Her attire is colored navy blue, white, and gray, consisting of a white coat with sleeves that expose her upper arms, a red-lined high collar and a red brooch. Current Outfit In the present, Willow no longer ties her hair in a bun instead now a low ponytail. She retains her brooch, except she wears a completely different outfit and a cravat. On the occasion, as seen in RWBY 5, Willow can be seen wearing a white fur overcoat over her present outfit. Personality From Weiss's own words, it can be guessed that Willow was once a caring, loving and affectionate parent, as stated by Weiss when she immediately felt anger at the fact her husband had forgotten to attend their second daughter's tenth birthday, implying that she cared her daughter greatly. Willow was also noted to have loved her husband during the first few years of their marriage as despite having suspicions regarding the true reason as to why Jacques married her, she still attempted to make their relationship work and stayed with him. However upon her husband angrily revealing the true reason as to why he married her and the subsequent realization of her sham marriage, Willow's mental and emotional health seemed to have greatly plummeted, with the end result her entering into a deep state of depressive compliance in her unhappy marriage, having not bothered to do anything to better her life with Jacques and has turned a completely blind and indifferent eye towards all of his amoral actions in the SDC and has instead begun gradually drinking large amounts of alcohol to cope with her misery and using her excessive amounts of wealth to procure various luxurious pets for menagerie in her gardens to distract herself .Due to these obvious attempts to numb herself,Willow has nearly completely neglected her children to the point that she was not even sure of how old Weiss was when she came home from Beacon. However despite her issues, Willow has still showcased her strong maternal love for her children, as seen in her interactions with her second daughter Weiss,where despite her issues still attempts to interact with as seen when she tried to spend time with her during her return to their home in Atlas and her entering into a deep,possibly lethal depressional episode where she further isolated herself in her room for days,presumably drinking heavy amounts of alcohol due to her second daughter finally leaving the family due to her Husbands controlling personality. Powers & Abilities Semblance RWBY 5 reveals that Willow has the Schnee family Semblance of Glyphs. Her glyphs likely have many of the same effects that her daughters' do, most notably the ability to Summon, granting her the nickname "The Great Summoner." Other RWBY #5 also shows Willow is a capable horseback rider, being able to proficiently guide her steed despite having not ridden in years. History Before the start of the series, Jacques Gelé married into the Schnee family, taking the Schnee name as his own. He later took over the Schnee Dust Company after convincing the founder, Nicholas Schnee, that he would be the perfect successor when Nicholas' health began to fail. Later, he and Willow had three children together: Winter, Weiss, and Whitley. On the day of Weiss' tenth birthday, Willow attempted to have her husband go to their daughter's party, which eventually somehow erupted into a large argument between them, where Jacques finally admitted to Willow that the only reason he married her was for the family name. Weiss suspects that her mother already knew this beforehand, but hearing Jacques say it pushed her to the edge of her mental health. The two became more and more distant, with Willow taking to drinking to cope with her misery and pain. This eventually caused her to completely closing herself off from the rest of her family, to the point where Winter had to take on a motherly role for Weiss. Trivia * Willow is a genus of trees, bringing to mind the colors green and gray. ** The surname Schnee 'means "''snow" in German. * Willow's name was first discovered on September 9th, 2014, when Monty Oum tweeted a photograph of his computer screen while transferring files onto his work computer after he had been out of town.Monty Oum's Twitter, Photo of Monty's computer''' The screen showed two partially obscured Windows Explorer windows, and fans were able to detect the name "Willow Schnee" between "White Fang" and "Winter Schnee". References Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Article stubs